There is more to my story
by BlondeIce
Summary: This Fanfiction is based mostly off of Divergent and Insurgent. It may include some stuff from Allegiant in later chapters. Tris still has a relationship with Tobias, but things have changed. She still gets flashbacks of Will and how Caleb is a traitor. The world is crumbling down around her, and she doesn't know how to stop the chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. I can do this. _Just breathe! _I think to myself. My mind is going crazy. I'm so overwhelmed and stressed out. I don't know what to feel or think. I walk from the cafeteria, where Tobias was sitting, I head straight for my room. I just want to lay down on the bed and melt away and forget about the whole world around me. I want to die. I don't care how everyone one else feels. My brother betrayed me. My parents died. I killed Will. Christina probably hated my guts. In the cafeteria, she just glared at me. She doesn't take any actions to attack me, she just glared. Because I murdered Will. Her best friend. My best friend. _  
_

I got to the bed and lied down on it. I was wearing a bigger shirt that went down to my knees and my blue jeans with sneakers. As I was lying down, I slip the sneakers and jeans off. I pulled my shirt all the way down so that I was fully covered. I then dragged the blanket up to my chin and turned my face into the pillow and gave out a loud scream. It was concealed by the pillow. I hoped that no one heard it. I then turned my head to the side and let tears fall down my cheek. My face was facing the wall, so the back of my head was to the door.

I then heard a creaking. The door to my room was opening. No one knocked on it. The foot steps came closer to me. I could by the foot steps who it was, it was Tobias. I want him to come in bed and kiss me. But I don't feel comfortable with that because I don't have my jeans on it. it's to late. I fee him lift the blanket up and slip into the bed with me. I felt a rush of air go up my leg, through my back, all the way up to my neck making my shiver. I closed my eyes and let him embrace me in his arms. His left arm is over me. His right arm is making it's way under me. I don't care. I want to feel him touch me with his cold hands going across my warm arms. He then leans in and kisses my cheek than the side of my neck. He stops and lays his head on the pillow next to mine. I flip around and lay on my back. We're both side by side on our backs. His arm under my back and I swing my right arm over his stomach, so that we both feel secured. I could lay here forever. But I know that I can't. He's the first one to break the silence.

"I know it's hard, Tris." He says. "Finding out about Caled. I'm sorry." His voice sounds calm and soft. I like it like that. I want to sound strong.

"Life happens. He may have been persuaded into betraying me." I say. Me and Caleb were pretty close as kids. I know he wouldn't betray me for his pleasure. He knows what betrayal feels like. It's _evil. Pure evil. _

"Thanks, Tobias. I love you." I say. We both make eye contact. His eyes seem dark, likes their is a peace of him missing. I know that he's felt betrayed, from his mother. Perhaps he feels the same as me, and never had someone to comfort him in a time of need.

"I love you too, Tris." He replies. I smile. I kiss him lightly on the lips, we wrap our arms around each other tightly and then loosen up. We both go back on our backs. Four sits up and gets out of bed as he stands. "I need to go wash up and get some wrest." He says as he squeezes my hand and releases to walk towards the door. I nod and watch him exit the room as he quietly shuts the door behind him. My eyes shut and I drift off to sleep.

* * *

It be sometime past 2 a.m. when Christina awakens me."We have to go." I hear her say.

"Why?" I reply trying to sound calm but I know it sounded panicked coming out.

"Because, we're being attacked. Come on!" She says. I crawl out of bed and follow Christina. We go out into the hallway and meet Tobias and Peter waiting for us. I hate peter, even though he saved my life. I still hate him, because he's evil. I grab Tobias's hand, still unaware of what's going on, and follow Peter and Christina down the hall.

"What's wrong? Who's attacking us and why?" I ask. That's the last thing I remember saying and happening before the lights went out and a gas filled the room and we all fell to the ground. I fell next to Tobias,s till holding hands. I tried to look around and saw Peter and Christina a few feet ahead also sprawled out on the ground next to each other. I head foot steps close to me head and then we all blacked out.

THE END (I hope you enjoyed it read the next chapter when it's ready!)


	2. Chapter 2

My legs hurt so bad from all the running. I start tripping over my feet and breathing heavy. Tobias picks me up and puts me on my back.

"Come on, little girl." He says. I'm not sure what I think about that. Him calling me _little girl. _I am sixteen. I'm not a child. I put my train of thought back on holding tight to Tobias, be cause I started to slip off. My hands are tight around his neck and shoulder and my legs are tight around his waist. His left hand is under me to support my body and his right hand is helping him balance and it holds the gun.

"To answer your questions," Christina says as she's running. At the speed of running we're going and all the adrenaline, I'm not sure how she can start a conversation. But I'm curious to know what's going on, so I don't stop her. "Dauntless traitors got into the compound. They are trying to get all the Divergent's." She says. Most people know that I'm Divergent, because of the truth surome.

"And they are killing anyone who gets in their way." Peter adds. I've never liked him. He did try to kill me once. Of course, I would never kill Peter. But if someone tried or did, I wouldn't stop them.

"Ok. We need to stop here." Tobias says. We were out in the city in an alley. Christina opened up her back pack and pulled out four thin blankets. Their was cardboard and dirty pillows all around us in the alley. I was exhausted and needed to rest.

"I only have three blankets. Me and Peter get out own. Tobias and Tris can share, I'm sure you won't mind." Christina says looking at me as she smirks and then winks at Tobias. She's always been the one that takes charge. It's either her or Tobias. People say that I'm good at taking charge too. I think I'm just always afraid I'm gonna screw something up.

I gather a few pieces of cardboard and create a square big enough for me and Tobias to lie down on. He brought two of the dirty pillows over. I looked at them in disgust. He threw one over his head and kept one. He lied one of the pillows on the right side of the cardboard layout. He lied down and rested his head on it. I lied down next to him and he put his arm under my head for support. He pulled the blanket up over us and he put his arms around me.

"I want you to keep this in your pocket." He says as he slips something into my pocket. It feels like metal and it's hard. Probably a knife. I don't ask what it is. I wait for him to tell me. "It's for protection." Is al he says. Then his arms comes goes over me and another goes under me. I turn my body and put my face into his chest and neck. Peter is lying on his back looking up at the sky. Christina is a few feet away from laying on her side. I close my eyes and me and Tobias fall asleep. I don't know what tomorrow will bring.


End file.
